


Tie Me Down: Past and Future

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted consensual DomSub situation in chapter 1, F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Peridot, Panic attack in chapter 1, Pearl tries not to swear as a principle, Trans Pearl, implied past abuse in chapter 1, tags will be added as I post chapters, trans ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parent generation of Tie Me Down were high schoolers too. </p><p>Likewise, their kids are and grandkids will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this installment last year, but it's a special Pearlidot shipper's birthday today!
> 
> This isn't made for them specifically, but they wanted an influx of Pearlidot and this is all I could do on short notice ^^;

"Uh let's set up some ground rules, and tightness levels and squick terms now. Oh! And a safe word, maybe something with regards to fruit? Some people I know go with that."

"Uh, ok? What did you have in mind, I've set up the straps."

"Err, lime? Or would something with two syllables work better?"

"Yeah probably, lemon?"

"Let's go with that, and terminology that would make you uncomfortable?"

"You pronouns. But that's for all interactions."

"Oh, sorry, I'll remember that. But, uh, I've heard it from...ah-"

"Yeah, but when it's directed at me, I get anxious."

"Understood. Umm, how comfortable with being pushed down, or held, without unnecessary jostling?"

"I'll deal if I get into it."

"Good. Err well, yeah."

"Just wanna top someone, huh?"

"Well yes, that was the agreement. Don't poke fun at my expense. ...or else."

"Or else what?"

"Pets don't talk back."

"Mrow?~"

"Yes, that's it. Has Pearl's kitty been good? Don't snort at me."

"There'sapussyjokeinthere!"

"Wonderful, but neither of us have one so it doesn't apply. Quit laughing!"

"Heh. Mrow~"

"Keep pawing me little kitty, and I'll show what pawing is!"

"Hehe, meow!"

"Lift up those paws! How's that stomach? Be a shame if something were to happen to it~"

"Hah, rown~"

"Getting riled up from my kisses, pussycat?"

"Haha, mrowwww~"

"Has someone been a bad kitty?"

"Nyahahahaha!"

"I might have to punish you!"

 

The effect was immediate. Peridot tensed every muscle under conscious control, eyes flashing wide and breath catching. Panic quickly set in and Peridot began to struggle in Pearl's grip. Pearl, still on a rising power high, quirked an eyebrow, remaining in the fantasy.

"L-lemons, lemons!" Peridot squealed, tucking knees over chest. 

Pearl blinked a few times. 

"O-oh! Shuck! Peridot, I'm so sorry! You're ok, frick, uh, I'm not gonna hurt-! Ugh!" Pearl quickly released Peridot's wrists, pulling the now-trembling nerd against her breast. "We're done, no harm is gonna come, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Peridot whimpered. 

"It's ok, shh. I'm right here, no need to worry, it'll be all right." Pearl quickly unclicked the harness from around Peridot's chest. She kneaded Peridot's shoulders slowly. 

"I'm not gonna harm, it's safe here, shhh." Peridot's panicked breathing continued, albeit slower. 

"Peridot, look at me, into my eyes. Come back to me, ok?" Pearl brushed her fingers up Peridot's tear tracks -when had those started?- and rubbed at red-flushed cheeks. 

"The here and now. I need my play partner back with me. Come on," the dancer reiterated slowly. Peridot's eyes slowly focused. 

"F- I... P-Pearl, don't..." Pearl waited for the rest of the thought, and when it didn't come, she ran her fingers through blond streaks soothingly. 

"Don't what?" She asked in her softest voice. Peridot quickly looked down. 

"Don't tell anyone," Peridot mumbled.

"Peridot, a panic attack isn't anything to be ashamed of. I've had them, and so have my friends. It's quite common." 

"So I'm a common freak."

"No! No way! If anyone's the freak, I am, born with a body that keeps freaking out over nothing..."

"We're in the same boat there." 

"Oh, prosthesis, right." 

"Not just that. I... I don't know what I am. I'm like, both and neither? I don't know."

"Both... Sexes?"

"...yeah." 

"Huh. Well, with as many people as there are on earth, I know... My play partner can't be the only one."

"...eh?!"

"Of course, I bet there are forums that know about stuff like that, maybe transgender forums?"

"But I'm not trans. I don't feel that."

"Couldn't hurt to look. And, Peridot?"

"Hmm?"

"I won't divulge anything without express permission. I'm not that kind of girl. I can keep personal information to myself." 

"I... Thanks."

"...was any of my comfort out of line?"

"...no."

"Ah, may... Kiss and make up?"

Peridot grinned. 

"Weirdo."

"I'm the best kind of weirdo, thanks very much."

"Hehe, bossy."

"Boss... Butt female dog." 

"But I'm the cat~"

Pearl pressed a kiss into Peridpt's mouth to end the conversation.


	2. A Trio in College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Ruby chill

"Rough day in class, Ruby?" 

The red-clad girl huffed, settling into the couch with a gruff arm-crossing and a bouncing leg. 

"Yeah, usual bullshit, people not giving a rip about learning even though they're PAYING FOR IT!" Pearl's light exhale of "language" unregistered, Ruby barreled on. "It's really like they don't even care!" She gesticulated with her calloused hands.

"I... Don't know what to say, Sapphire's been in the library taking her last papers to town and I'm just, here I guess." Ruby snorted in finality, holding her elbows with thought-furrowed eyebrows. "I know you two usually, canoodle or what have you in here, but I, can't really offer that." 

Ruby seemed to weigh options with a tilt of her head, tapping her arm thoughtfully. "Movie night then?" 

Pearl shrugged minutely. "Sure, any in mind?" 

"I dunno, something... Ugh I don't know." Noticing her friend's growing resentment of not knowing, Pearl patted her arm. 

"I bet there's something, I'll look." Ruby snorted in affirmation, knocking the remote over the coffee table with a swipe. Pearl settled into her classic analyzation of the television as Ruby stretched. 

"Good day at the gym?" 

"Yeah, no staring noobs today."

"Good, good. This action film all right?"

"I don't care, if you wanna watch it, I'll watch it."

"Science fiction author biography it is." 

"Heh."

Pearl glanced over to her roommate. "Uh, Ruby?" The black girl glanced up from staring at her knees. 

"Yeah? Something up?"

"May I... Ask you something? If it's too probing, please tell me and I'll stop my line of thought." 

Ruby blinked. 

"Umm, okay?"

"..." Pearl inhaled a moment before pressing out her inquiry. "What do you two do when you're alone here?" 

Ruby flushed lightly. 

"Uh, I mean we had sex a couple times, but mostly we just cuddle 'n do couple crap." She shrugged to hide her grin.   
"...is it nice?" 

"The freaking best. I love her so much, I still can't believe we met sometimes."

"I... I'm a bit jealous on occasion," Pearl admitted. Ruby glanced at Pearl's face in alarm. 

"Really?! We'd totally include you!" 

"Wouldn't I... Be third wheel?" 

"Hell no! We love you, Pearl! We're not assholes that would just lay on each other in public while you gotta sit next to us! ...Except at home though, haha." Pearl thought back on a few instances and laughed herself. 

"Hehe, yeah." Her smile tapered off. 

The narrator continued in the background. Ruby patted Pearl's arm gently. 

"Like, I can't speak for Sapphire, but I know you're really cool. I'm glad I met you through her." 

Pearl's smile returned. "I am too." 

"It's great to know someone who goes through similar crap to mine," Ruby expanded, squeezing the arm she had yet to let go of. Pearl's grin widened.

"Yeah, definitely." Ruby settled against Pearl's shoulder, back relaxing. Pearl blinked toward the film for a moment, before turning to the reclining Ruby. 

"Mind if I live vicariously through you for a moment?"

"Huh?" 

"How... Is the cuddling?" Ruby burst out laughing, startling her roommate. 

"It's awesome. She just settles on me, and it's great because I'm hot all the time and she's cool all the time and it's just, so nice. And sometimes she nuzzles my neck and it's like everything is awesome and whatever bad crap happened that day just doesn't matter. Plus she's just so cute..." Ruby trailed off in a blissful huff. Pearl's grin melted into a small sob. 

"I'm glad you're happy. And I know she's happy with you." Ruby gasped, tensing into a ball of glee, before reclining boneless into the cushions. 

"Really?" Ruby moaned softly. 

"Yeah. She's told me many times since you met." Pearl lifted an arm as Ruby pressed close. 

"Mind if I..."

"Sure." Pearl rested her cheek in a mesh of tight curls. 

"Thank you."

"No problem."


End file.
